My Two Cents
by hollytiger
Summary: It was time for her to put in her two cents on the whole situation. At least to herself. A sequel of sorts to my abandoned fic, "His Everything". Kind of read that one first before you read this. Spoilers up to "Out of the Darkness". NOW RATED M. Tiva and Ellick
1. Alive

My Two Cents

By

Hollytiger

_Summary: It was time for her to put in her two cents on the whole situation. At least to herself. How could Ziva do that? To Tony? To McGee? To Gibbs? To her fucking daughter? This was, after all, her best friend and her "sister". Sequel of sorts to my abandoned fic, "His Everything". Sort of read that one first before you read this. Spoilers up to "Out of the Darkness". Rated T for language._

_Disclaimer: Jessica and Josh are myself and my husband in real life (my loyal readers should know this by now). I don't own NCIS, but welcome back Cote De Pablo! We missed you!_

"You're joking. Ziva is Dead, McGee."

Special Agent Jessica Marie Koontz (nee Black) had been an NCIS agent for about a decade. Over the years, she'd made friends and gained family in her coworkers, but the bombshell that had just been dropped in the office changed EVERYTHING she had been through in the last five years. Ziva David was ALIVE. ALIVE.

"I wish I was," McGee replied to a gob-smacked Jessica. "She's alive, Jess. And her and Gibbs are in danger. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Does Tony know?" Jessica cried. "That's his fucking wife! HE needs to know! If Ziva and Gibbs are in danger, so are Tony and Tali, we need to get them back stateside, McGee. And what about Abby?! She's our best friend!"

"I know, I'm working on it, Jess," said McGee. "In the meantime, I need you to call Senior and get him here immediately."

"I'll do one even better," said Jess, standing up and grabbing her belongings. "I'm going to go get Josh and we'll go get him together. Madison's been at my folks' place in Ohio for the week, since it's summer vacation. I'll call them and tell them to keep her a bit longer. We're all in danger, McGee. Not just Ziva and Gibbs. That's our sister, and I will be damned if I let whoever is after them hurt either of them."

McGee handed keys to the Charger to Jessica and she hurried out the door. Jessica raced to the charger and dialed her husband from her hands-free device.

"_Hey babe, what's up?"_

"Hey, no time to explain, close up for the afternoon, we have a major problem at NCIS. Everyone's in danger, we have someone to go pick up for safety. Call my folks and tell them to keep Madison longer. We'll send for her when it's safe."

"_Okay, say no more, I'll meet you outside."_

"Rule 40 and 44, babe. Specifically Rule 40. Constant Vigillance." She threw in the famous saying from their favorite Book series, what had brought them together in the first place. Josh knew better than to question her. Especially on Gibbs' rules.

"_Ðamn, okay," _Josh replied._ "Don't worry, I have my knife."_

Jessica hung up and raced towards Josh's office. It was time for her to put in her two cents on the whole situation. At least to herself. How could Ziva do that? To Tony? To McGee? To Gibbs? To her fucking daughter? This was, after all, her best friend and her "sister". Jessica always had her doubts about Ziva's death. _No body, Tali unharmed, Tony staying in Paris when there was nothing for him? The trips back and forth to the US without Tali? Damn, he knows, and I bet Abby does too!_ Jessica thought. _I'm going to kill them both when they return stateside._

About fifteen minutes later, Jessica pulled up in front of Josh's small card and game shop he ran. The lights were all off and the closed sign was flipped. Josh ran out of the building, locked, the door and piled into the Charger. Jessica peeled out of the parking lot as soon as Josh closed the door and put on his seatbelt.

"Christ, Babe, what the hell's going on? Where are we going? And why are you suddenly driving like Ziva used to?"

"We're going to Senior's place," Jessica said. "Everything will be explained back at Headquarters once Senior is secure."

"Tony's dad?! What the hell does this emergency have to do with Tony's dad?!"

"It's not my place to explain, Josh," Jessica replied. "That's McGee's job."

A short drive later, Jessica pulled up in front of the senior apartment complex that Tony's dad lived in. The two of them raced up the sidewalk and hurried into the apartment complex. Jessica skipped steps and landed on the second floor landing with a THUD before hurrying down the hall to Senior's apartment. She banged her fist on the door and yelled.

"MR. DINOZZO! IT'S JESSICA! OPEN THE DOOR, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

A brief moment later, the door swung open to reveal a bewildered Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

"Jessica, darling! Is everything okay? What's going on?" By then, a few of his neighbors had poked their heads out, curious as to the commotion going on.

"No time to explain, but our lives are in danger, Yours too. We need to take you to NCIS!"

"Junior?" Senior replied. "Tali?"

"They're fine, McGee is sending for them, this concerns them too," Jessica said, hurrying the two back towards the Charger. The three climbed in the Charger and Jessica noticed a black SUV parked a hundred feet behind her that had not been there two seconds ago. She saw a glint of a flash. _Oh shit._

"You guys! DOWN!" said Jessica, drawing her weapon from her holster, and her backup from her ankle. The three ducked and shots were fired into the windows of the Charger. Jessica passed Josh the revolver that had been concealed at her ankle (a great lesson from Ziva, she might add) and as the shots stopped, Jessica and Josh got out of the Charger and fired shots at the SUV. Both of them hit the SUV dead on, blowing out the tires and shattering the back window. The SUV crashed into a pole.

"Call McGee, check on Senior, I'm going to find the driver," said Jessica, tossing her phone to Josh. Jessica ran to the SUV, her weapon drawn as she cautiously approached the vehicle.

"Federal Agent! Driver! Show me your hands!" cried Jessica as she pointed her gun at the SUV. She paused a moment and hurried to the driver door. A Middle-Eastern man was slumped in the driver's seat a gunshot wound to the head. Jessica felt for a pulse.

"Damnit!" said Jessica, kicking the tire of the car. "He's dead."

* * *

"Alive?!" cried Josh. "Ziva's alive?"

"Yes, and apparently her life is in danger, as well as Gibbs, Tony's Tali's, Senior's, well, all of ours." The three were now safely back at NCIS while Bishop and Torres secured the crime scene. McGee had called Tony and he and Tali were now on a secure flight from Paris via SecNav and would arrive in about eight and half hours. He hadn't, however, been able to get ahold of Abby, and McGee was worried for his best friend.

His phone dinged and McGee looked down at it. It was a text from Abby.

_I got your messages, Timmy. I'm on my way back to DC. I know. I've known for a while. I'll text you when I land. Give all my love._

"Well, the good news is Abby's safe, and she's headed back to DC as we speak," said McGee as he joined the three. Senior was sitting in Bishop's chair, still trying to process the information that his daughter-in-law was alive these last three years.

"I, I don't understand," Senior murmured. "How is Ziva alive? And why are we all in danger?"

"We're assuming it has something to do with her and Gibbs," Jessica replied. "Probably why she was in hiding and faked her death in the first place. What do we know about the guy from the SUV, McGee?"

"Nothing," said McGee with a frown on his face. "He used an alias. It's like his real identity was…"

"Erased from existence," said Jessica, staring at the Driver's passport that was obviously a fake.

"You mean Farad Hussain is not Farad Hussain?" Josh asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Precisely," said Jessica. "I wonder if Kasey had any better luck in the Interpol database. Maybe she could do a facial recognition."

"Let's find out," McGee replied, shrugging his shoulders. Josh and Senior followed McGee and Jessica to the elevator to head down to the lab. As the doors opened and they were about to get on, Bishop and Torres were getting off.

"McGee, just the person we wanted to see," said Bishop.

"Ziva and Gibbs are underground somewhere," said Torres. "We found this at Gibbs' house when we went back."

The group looked at a piece of paper with Gibbs handwriting on it. All it said was _Rule 20._

"What's Rule 20?" Senior asked.

"Always look under," the group chorused.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Senior replied. "Let's rescue Gibbs and my daughter-in-law."


	2. Window Into the Past

**Chapter 2**

_This is a flashback chapter of sorts that fills in the missing gaps from "His Everything". The reason that fic had been abandoned was the route that NCIS had taken in the Bodner storyline. With that, this chapter is a bit graphic and has caused my story to become an M rating. _

Jessica frowned as she stared at her computer, trying to determine Gibbs and Ziva's location. She remembered the night Mrs. Vance and Eli David died so well, she wasn't about to let two more people she deeply cared for die. Eli had been kind to her during his visits to NCIS. His attempt to reconcile with Ziva after Somalia was genuine, she had determined, when she was assigned as a guard around NCIS for him during the Thanksgiving Case Review Crisis that left Vance fighting for his life. He'd invited her to sit with him for tea after Ziva and Liat had found him in the synagogue. He asked her questions, as did she, and he had even prodded her for information on Tony and Ziva.

_"Does my daughter love Agent Meatball, Jessica?" Eli asked._

_"I see the way they look at each other," Jessica had replied. "Tony loves her for sure. The man went to the desert to rescue her. He was planning to avenge her "death". Ziva, I'm not sure. They have a lot to repair in their relationship. But yes, I think she does. I think Rule 12 is something you need to talk to Gibbs about though if this is your way of giving them your blessing." _

Then Berlin and Bodner had happened. That had been the icing on the cake for everyone. Especially Tony and Ziva. Tali was their rainbow baby, given a second chance after what that bastard did to her.

_"Tony! Come quick! It's Ziva!" Jessica exclaimed, rushing out of the Women's restroom. "Someone call a bus!" she shouted to the other agents. Tony and Jessica rushed into the restroom where Abby was kneeling next to Ziva in a stall, Ziva bleeding heavily. Tony rushed to her side._

_"The baby," sobbed Ziva. "Tony, the baby."_

* * *

_"She lost the baby," Jessica told McGee and Abby an hour later after hanging up the phone with Tony. The ambulance had come and whisked Ziva and Tony away to Bethesda. Abby gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "When we get Bodner, I get first dibs on that bastard for killing my godchild."_

_"Not if we get him first," said McGee, smoke coming out of his ears. "What about Tony? How is he handling it?"_

_"Not well, I mean, it's his kid. How would you be if it had been you and Abby back in the day?"_

_"Actually, we've been there and know exactly what they're going through," said Abby. "It was right after Kate died."_

_Jessica gasped._

_"You guys, I had no idea, I, I'm so, so, sorry!" Jessica exclaimed._

_"It's okay," said McGee. "Abby was only eight weeks, she didn't even know until the miscarriage happened. We were all stressed, between Kate's death and Ari, we didn't know."_

_"But it cost your relationship," said Jessica._

_"It was other things too," said McGee. Jessica sighed._

* * *

And the mess with Parsons made things worse. McGee, Tony, and Ziva "resigned" from NCIS to save Gibbs. Jessica couldn't, on Gibbs' orders. Someone had to keep an eye on Abby and Ducky. Three days later, after Gibbs was safe, Tony, Ziva, Josh, Jessica, Madison, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Vance, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby were standing in a DC park as Tony and Ziva eloped in front of a Justice of the Peace in a double ceremony with Jessica and Josh. They had all waited long enough. Gibbs had walked both Ziva and Jessica up the makeshift aisle, three-year-old Madison strewing rose petals as the honorary flower girl.

_"Do you, Ziva David, take Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," said Ziva. _

_"Do you, Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," said Tony._

_The justice turned to Josh and Jessica._

_"Do you, Jessica Marie Black, take Joshua Michael Koontz to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," said Jessica, beaming at Josh._

_"And do you, Joshua Michael Koontz, take Jessica Marie Black to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do," Josh replied, smiling. Madison stood between her parents, an arm clutching both of them._

_"The rings?" the justice asked. McGee and Abby pulled out four rings and the two couples each took their respective rings. The justice spoke about completing the circle and instructed each couple to place their partner's ring on their finger._

_"By the power invested in me, and the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Tony, Josh, you may kiss your brides."_

_Tony and Josh took Ziva and Jessica respectfully into their arms and kissed them. Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Breena whooped with joy, Ducky and Vance clapped, and Gibbs smiled before shaking Tony and Josh's hands and kissing Ziva and Jessica's cheeks._

_"Congrats Kids," Gibbs replied._

* * *

It wasn't until four months later, that everything would change for Tony and Ziva.

_"She's not coming home?" Jessica breathed in disbelief at Tony's proclamation. He had just returned from Israel, with no Ziva. "You left your wife in ISRAEL?!"_

_"She wanted to stay, said she needed time to gather her thoughts," Tony shrugged._

_"You idiot, go back and get her!" cried Jessica and Abby in unison._

_"Jess, Abs, calm down, I'm sure Ziva has her reasons," said McGee, placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder._

_"She said she's doing it for Gibbs," said Tony._

_"What does that mean?" asked Abby._

_"Finding herself for Gibbs?" wondered Jessica. "That doesn't seem like Ziva at all."_

_"Something's not right," said McGee._

_"Ah hell, you guys, she's fine, I just talked to her," said Gibbs, walking in the bullpen with coffee. "She'll be alright. DiNozzo, your wife loves you but needs some space. She'll come home when she's ready."_

* * *

Several months later, while home alone, Jessica had gotten a phone call. From Ziva.

_"More than 10 digits," murmured Jessica, as she looked at the caller ID. I know who this is…she thought._

_"Hey you," Jessica answered. "Where have you been?"_

_"Shalom, Jess," came Ziva's voice. "I am still in Israel. I will be for a little bit. It is, hard, for me to travel at the moment."_

_"Are you alright?" Jessica asked worriedly._

_"I am fine," said Ziva. "Jess, you can not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Especially Tony. I do not want him to drop everything and come back to Israel. I do not want to break his heart again. It is why I stayed in Israel in the first place."_

_"What is it?" Jessica replied breathlessly._

_"I am pregnant. About seven months. The baby was conceived in August before I went into hiding." Jessica gasped._

_"Pregnant?!" hissed Jessica. "And you haven't told your husband that you're pregnant with his child? AGAIN?!"_

_"There have been, complications, I am on bed rest for now. The baby is due in May."_

_"Ziva, you should not be alone."_

_"I am not, my Aunt Nettie and Schmiel are here," said Ziva. "Please do not tell Tony. Abby said he moved on."_

_"Not anymore," said Jessica. "His old partner was just using him like last time apparently. Ziva, Tony loves YOU. It's always been you. He wouldn't have married YOU if he didn't. I have vacation time coming up in a few months. Please let me be there for you when the baby is born. I will not tell anyone where I am going, not even Josh or Madison."_

_"I cannot let you…"_

_"Ziva, shut up and listen to me. You need someone there. Schmiel and Nettie can't take care of you all the time. They're old and up there. Please, let me help you for a couple of weeks."_

_"Okay," said Ziva. "Please, do not tell Tony."_

* * *

Two months later, Jessica arrived in Israel to help Ziva with the birth of her and Tony's child. Jessica gave the others an excuse that she needed a vacation for a couple of weeks away from her family and friends, that the whole Parsa mess had left her in a state of disarray. She called it a self-rejuvenation trip and promised to bring a souvenir home. No one asked questions, not even Josh or Madison.

_Jessica sighed as the taxi pulled up to an apartment building in Be'er Sheva. Jessica paid the taxi driver with a twenty-dollar US bill and thanked him profusely. She could care less about exchanging money since most places in Israel accepted US currency. He nodded and Jessica grabbed her suitcase and bag and headed into the building. She looked at the apartment number she had written with the address and saw that it was up on the third floor. She climbed the stairs and reached apartment twelve. Jessica knocked and the door opened to reveal a heavily pregnant Ziva._

_"Shalom Jess," said Ziva. "Welcome to Israel."_

_"Ziva," replied Jessica, hugging her friend and sobbing._

_"Come, let me get you settled in," said Ziva._

_"You're up," said Jessica. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"_

_"The baby is fine, I am fine. The scare I had three months ago turned out to correct itself a few days later."_

_"What was it?" asked Jessica._

_"The baby had wrapped the cord around itself," said Ziva, "but the baby quickly untangled itself."_

_"Do you know what it is yet?" Jessica asked._

_"No, I did not want to be told should the unthinkable have happened," said Ziva. Jessica nodded, remembering the miscarriage. "But now I am in the clear and the baby is due any day."_

_"You should have told Tony, he is miserable without you," said Jessica as Ziva showed her the guest room. Jessica noted an inflatable pool sat in the corner of the living room, empty, but ready for a home birth._

_"Again, I could not. I will tell him, eventually. But I would like to record the birth when it is time," said Ziva. "So he can see it later."_

_"Okay, I can do that," said Jessica as she unpacked her suitcase. Jessica heard a gasp and water splash on the wooden floor behind her. Jessica's eyes widened and she turned to see Ziva standing in a puddle of water._

_"Ziva, your water broke! Who should I call?" Jessica asked._

_"My midwife," said Ziva. "Then my aunt and Schmiel."_

_Jessica quickly made the phone calls as Ziva went to change clothes. Her midwife instructed Jessica to fill the pool with warm water and encourage Ziva to sit in it, and Nettie and Schmiel would both be over within the hour. After following the midwife's instructions, Jessica helped Ziva strip and get into the pool. The midwife arrived fifteen minutes later, followed by Nettie and Schmiel. Ziva's labor seemed to go on forever when she finally declared that it was time to push. Jessica pulled out her phone to record. Ziva was doing the whole birth naturally, which amazed Jessica. Ziva was so strong._

_"I can see the head, Ziva!" said Jessica excitedly as a tuft of dark hair appeared. Ziva was laying back against the edge of the pool as Nettie encouraged her niece to push. Ziva paused and got up and turned around to lean over the edge of the pool. The midwife was helping guide the baby's head out as gravity took over and Jessica noted that the baby looked just like Tony as its face presented itself in a gush of fluid that splashed against the pool water._

_"Oh my god, the baby looks just like Tony, Ziva," said Jessica, getting a bit closer to capture the moment. "You're doing great, it's almost here." The baby was attempting to cough as the midwife checked for a cord around the neck._

_"Hold on Ziva," the midwife said in Hebrew. "There is a cord around the neck, don't push, I am going to cut the cord to free your baby." She snipped the cord with surgical scissors and instructed Ziva to turn._

_"Take its head," said the midwife, helping Ziva guide her hands down to the baby's head. "Now push and gently guide her up to you."_

_With a final push, the baby was born into Ziva's hands with a splash of fluid and blood (normal for most births, Jessica noted), and Ziva pulled the newborn baby up to her chest. The baby coughed and let out its first cries, and Jessica sobbed._

_"It's a girl!" the midwife declared as she checked the baby's gender. "Mazel Tov, Ziva! Mazel Tov everyone! Baby born at 11:07 A.M."_

_"She's beautiful," Jessica said to Ziva. "Hi there, sweetheart, I'm your Auntie Jess." Jessica looked down at the newborn girl, whose mouth was being suctioned by the midwife. The midwife clamped the cord again for the strand that was left from being cut before and handed the scissors to Jessica._

_"You are her American friend, yes?" the midwife asked. Jessica nodded. "Would you like to do the honors for the father since he is not here?"_

_"I'd love to," Jessica replied. She cut the cord between the two clamps and Ziva settled the newborn girl in her arms as the midwife delivered the placenta, to be buried at the farmhouse later on._

_"Have you decided on a name?" Jessica asked Ziva._

_"Yes," said Ziva. "Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo."_

_"After your sister and Tony's mom," smiled Jessica. "It suits her."_

_"Thank you, Jess," Ziva murmured as Tali began to nurse. "You were right, he should have been here. I should have told him. He looks just like her."_

_"Then let me call him," said Jessica, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Okay," said Ziva. She nodded, sobbing. "Okay. It's not safe for him though."_

_Jessica nodded and decided to text Tony the video._

_"Hey, in case you wanted to know where I have been, this should do it. She made me promise not to tell you until I could. There were complications a couple of months ago and Ziva was scared she would lose this baby too. Congratulations Daddy. She's beautiful. God gave you and Ziva a second chance. Ziva loves you, and so does Tali. Please do not tell anyone else. It is not safe for you to come, Ziva says. I will be returning in a week after the naming ceremony." She attached the video and captioned it, "Tali Elizabeth DiNozzo, May 25th, 2014. Born 11:07 A.M. and she is healthy and has her father's appetite."_

_Back in DC, Tony was at home in his apartment, and spit his beer out of his mouth as he read Jessica's text._

_"I'm a dad?" Tony whispered as he watched the birth video. "Holy shit, I'm a fucking dad. Ziva, how could you? Why didn't you tell me…" Tony chugged his beer and passed out on the bed in his apartment, sobbing as he watched the video over and over again._

* * *

Two years later, the farmhouse went up into flames, Ziva was presumed dead, and Tali was brought to the United States by Orli. Tony quit NCIS and took Tali back to Israel for answers and then to Paris. _"Ziva loves Paris,"_ Tony had said to Jessica and Josh.

_"You knew?"_ McGee had asked Jessica. _"You knew about Tali and didn't tell any of us?"_

_"I promised Ziva," said Jessica, shrugging her shoulders. "I recorded the birth and we told Tony. Today was the first he had physically seen her though. That is why he was so shocked. He pretended like he didn't know she existed because he didn't want people asking questions. Orli didn't think he knew, probably because Ziva lied to her. I think Ziva is alive somewhere."_

_"You think or you know?" McGee asked._

_"The first," said Jessica. "There's no body, McGee. Tali was unharmed. Nothing of hers smelled like smoke. She wasn't in that fire, McGee. Mossad is playing with us. Wherever Ziva is, she is hiding for a reason. Hopefully, Tony gets answers and tells us, if he can."_

* * *

Jessica frowned as she finished thinking back to the last five years. Hopefully once Ziva and Gibbs were safe, Jessica could get some answers of her own. Maybe even from Tony. For now, all the group could do was wait. And then, something clicked in her head and she turned to McGee.

"McGee, they are literally underground!" said Jessica. "Tony and Ziva had an escape plan if they were ever in danger. I would know, Tony told me a long time ago. Gibbs and Ziva are using the sewer system!"

"Brilliant, my dear Jessica!" said Ducky, who had been sitting with Bishop, giving her some insight.

"Are you sure?" McGee said excitedly as Jessica pulled up the sewer system around Gibb's neighborhood.

"Here's Gibb's house," Jessica said, pointing on the map. "There's the sewer pipe in front. It goes towards the Potomac. They're following it to water! It lets out somewhere here, near Arlington!"

"Gear up," McGee said to Bishop and Torres. "Jess, great job. Stay here with Josh, Ducky, and Senior. Tony should be here soon with Tali, and Abs too."

"On it Bossy," Jessica saluted. As the three rushed off, Jessica sighed as she stared at Josh, Ducky, and Senior.

"Ducky, do you have any more of that herbal tea? And perhaps some whiskey? I think I could use a hot toddy."

Ducky grinned as Josh and Senior nodded at her suggestion.

"Let's go to my office," said Ducky.


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3

Gibbs and Ziva were running through the DC sewers. Someone had just shot up Gibbs' house after Ziva had come to warn Gibbs. Ziva did not know this woman that was after her, or why she was targeting both her and Gibbs. One thing for sure was, she was determined to get them to NCIS safely.

"Hold up, I just wanna know, who are we running from?" Gibbs shouted at Ziva.

"There is a woman," said Ziva. "Her name is Sahar. She wants me dead, and now she's after you."

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked.

"I do not know," Ziva said breathlessly. "I've never seen her. Gibbs, we're not who we once were. I am not who I once was."

"Doesn't matter, you are still you," said Gibbs as Ziva sat on a pipe. "I'm not leaving. Ziva, does Tony know you're alive?"

"Yes, he does, or I'm sure McGee has told him by now." Said Ziva. "That is why he and Tali stayed in Paris. For their safety. It was part of our escape plan. Come, we must keep going."

The two quickly hurried down the sewer pipe again and turned right into the next tunnel.

"This way," said Ziva, "towards the Potomac. We can hit the river than get to NCIS from there."

Meanwhile, McGee, Bishop and Torres were racing to the area of the Potomac in Arlington, where the sewer pipe from Gibbs' street let out.

"What if we're wrong, and they went the other way?" asked Torres. Bishop patted his hand.

"Nick, they're be fine," said Bishop. "Ziva and Gibbs know what they're doing."

"I hope you're right," said Torres.

"Here's our turn, I hope we're not too late," said McGee.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Jessica, Josh, Senior, Palmer and Ducky were now joined by Sloane and Kasey in Vance's office.

"You're kidding," said Vance as the group broke the news of Ziva to Vance, who had just returned from a conference. "Ziva's alive?"

"Yeah, and someone is after her and Gibbs," said Jessica. "Which means this person will probably come after NCIS. We don't know who they are or why, but they are extremely dangerous. They shot up Gibbs' house. McGee, Bishop and Torres are following their trail."

"Sounds like things are going to get dicey, folks," said Vance. "Let's be careful. Agent Koontz, I want you and Jack to be in contact with Mossad and see if they know anything. I'm pretty sure Orli lied to us about Ziva's death."

"You and me both, Director Vance," scoffed Jessica. "Tony, Abby, and Tali should be arriving at Dulles soon, we need to get them here safely."

"I've sent other agents to the airport to escort them back as soon as they land," said Vance. "In the meantime, Ducky and Palmer, I ask you continue to stay with Mr. DiNozzo and Mr. Koontz as their escorts. And where is your daughter, Agent Koontz?"

"Still in Ohio with my folks," said Jessica. "They're safe and not in danger. Madison isn't someone of interest to this person or I would have heard of it by now. She's smart though for being almost ten. She's pretty handy with a bow and arrow, as well as a knife."

"We all trained her well," Josh smirked. Vance nodded. Just then, the intercom beeped.

_"Director, Agent McGee on line 1, it's urgent," _came Cynthia's voice_._

"Put him through," said Vance as the group looked at each other. Vance hit the speaker phone.

"Agent McGee, do you have my Senior Field Agent and Mrs. DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

_"Negative,"_ said McGee. _"We got to the end of the sewer line where it lets out into the Potomac, but they weren't here. We did find a small blood trail, one of them is possibly minorly wounded. We have another problem though. We followed the trail to a warehouse not too far from here, and it's filled with several crates of automatic weapons and weapons I have never seen before. Possibly hand-crafted or even black market. There were tire marks and the blood trail stopped outside the warehouse. It looks like there was a small shootout. I think Ziva and Gibbs took off in a car somewhere. They had to have been on a bus earlier, witnesses reported a man and younger woman on the Blue Line near Arlington looking pretty beat up and then getting on the P6 near Anacostia Station. However, they got off and were spotted here around 3rd and L Street."_

"They nearly made it to NCIS," said Vance. "What the hell happened?"

_"I think the person following them was smarter than we think and sussed out Ziva's route to NCIS," _said McGee.

"Okay McGee. Keep us posted," said Jessica. A knock at the door came and Cynthia poked her head in.

"Excuse me Director, they're here," said Cynthia.

"Tony?" Jessica said excitedly.

"And Ms. Scuito and Tali," said Cynthia. Jessica zoomed out the door, to chuckles from the group as Senior's eyes lit up, anxious to see his son and granddaughter. They followed Jessica out of the office and the entire bullpen filled with the sound of "TONY!" as Jessica bounded down the stairs and engulfed Tony in a bear hug.

"Oof, Hi Jess," said Tony exasperated, returning the hug. He turned to the others, who were hugging Abby, who had bum-rushed Josh, Kasey, Palmer and Ducky. Five-year-old Tali was hiding behind Tony, a bit shy. "Hi guys," Tony acknowledged the others, "so, where's my wife?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Senior. "Hi Junior. Hi Tali! Come see Grandpa!"

"Grandpa!" Tali said, her eyes laying on a familiar person and she launched herself into his arms.

"Your wife and Gibbs are running all over DC, trying to elude someone after them," said Jessica. "We don't know who, but we're sure she's coming for the rest of us."

Just then, Jessica's cell phone dinged, and she saw a text message from an unknown number and read it to the group.

_"Tell DiNozzo that we have his wife and Gibbs. We are safe, for now. Sahar is the woman's name that is chasing them. Have her in custody. Will be in contact soon. ~A.E."_

"A.E.?" frowned Sloane.

"There's only one person I can think of with those initials," said Tony, frowning.

"Adam Eshel," chimed Jessica and Josh, noting the panic on Tony's face as Tali finally recognized Jessica and hugged her aunt. Mossad was back. This was not good.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Adam Eshel asked Ziva and Gibbs as the gunfire ceased and Ziva had pinned down the woman trying to kill her and Gibbs.

"Fine," said Ziva as Gibbs cuffed Sahar.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"Revenge," Sahar seethed. "You are the reason my beloved is dead. You killed him, and now you will pay for your crimes."

"WHO?!" cried Gibbs, slamming Sahar down, his gun drawn on her.

"Go to hell," Sahar replied. "This will be end of the David line. Revenge is mine. And there is nothing you can do. Your sweet little girl and your husband won't even be able to stop me."

"I'll ask you again, WHO SENT YOU?" Gibbs shouted. "You have two seconds to answer or I invoke the Patriot Act."

"Your American laws do not apply to me, Agent Gibbs. My employer does not have to follow your ridiculous laws and threats. This is bigger than just me, Agent Gibbs. NCIS will be taken down, once and for all."

"Call McGee, tell him to meet us here," said Gibbs to Adam, tossing him his phone.

On the other side of town, McGee was startled at the caller ID showing that Gibbs was calling him.

"Gibbs? Where are you?!" cried McGee.

_"Shalom, Timothy, Gibbs and Ziva are safe. We have apprehended the suspect chasing them. Please come to 11th NW and K Street NW. The HI Washington Hostel. We will be waiting for you."_

"Adam?" Timothy asked.

_"Ken, Timothy,"_ replied Adam. _"See you shortly. Shalom."_

The call ended and McGee turned to Bishop and Torres.

"We got them, let's roll," said McGee. "Call Jess, give her an update. Tell her we got Ziva and Gibbs' location and we're on our way."

* * *

An hour later, Ziva and Gibbs were in the back of one of the Chargers with Bishop and Torres in the front. Jessica and McGee were in another with Adam and his Mossad colleague, as well as Sahar, who was wedged between Adam and the Mossad agent. Adam and his colleague, whom Jessica learned was actually Adam's cousin Cy, both had their weapons pressed against Sahar as they pulled into the Navy Yard. McGee nodded to the Marines at the gate and they let them pass. Once parked, Sahar was escorted by two agents who met them at the door. Adam, Cy, and Ziva were given visitor passes, and the group took the elevator to the bullpen.

Up in the bullpen, as the elevator dinged, Tony turned to see a woman being led out by who he called Jasper and Horace (one was fat and one was skinny) and held his breath as Adam, another guy, McGee and Bishop got off. Torres followed McGee, and then Jessica stepped into view. She turned and smiled behind her, and then smiled at Tony as Ziva stepped off the elevator.

"Ziva," whispered Tony breathlessly as the occupants of the bullpen gasped and cheered.

"IMA!" cried Tali as she ran to her mother. Ziva sobbed as she knelt to Tali's level and showered her daughter in kisses. Tony walked up to them, in disbelief. His wife was here, and safe. He hadn't seen her in almost a year.

"Ziva," Tony whispered again as Ziva stood up, still holding on to Tali.

"Tony," Ziva whispered back. Tony cupped her face and crashed his lips onto hers, and she returned the kiss as the occupants of the bullpen cheered, hooted and hollered. Tali made an annoyed face at her parents' public display of affection and Torres grinned at Bishop.

"Screw Rule 12," Torres said to Bishop and he crashed his lips onto Bishop's. Jessica, Abby, and Kasey's jaws dropped at the sight of this, Ducky, Vance and Palmer smirked, Senior chuckled as Tali ran away from the kissing couples and hid behind a bemused Josh, and Sloane nudged Gibbs' shoulder as he stood next to her.

"No Rule 12 lecture?" Sloane asked Gibbs.

"Ah hell, Jack, it was out the window with those two a long time ago," said Gibbs, pointing to Tony and Ziva before wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "Rule Fifty-one."

"Can you people PLEASE stop with the kissing?" Tali exasperated. The couples broke apart and Tony and Ziva laughed at their daughter, tears streaming down their faces.

"Anything for you, Munchkin," Tony said. He motioned for the group to come towards them. "Bring it in guys."

The group corralled together and came into a group hug, Tali squished between her parents.

"This family hugs and kisses too much," Tali moaned. The group laughed again.

"Get used to it, Kid," Gibbs grunted. "You're one of us now."

(A.N.) Thanks for reading so far. Chapter 4 won't be posted until after the premiere even though this is probably going to be considered AU.


End file.
